In one aspect, one disclosed embodiment relates to an apparatus having two tapered circumferential areas rotating against each other with at least one rolling element placed between the tapered circumferential areas.
In another aspect, a downhole tool embodiment is disclosed. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this embodiment relates to a downhole tool used in drilling wellbores. The downhole tool may be used with a drilling motor and bit, and wherein the wellbore may include a straight hole, deviated hole, or horizontal hole.